Especially When it Comes to Hikaru
by Kimka333
Summary: Have you ever known something was wrong before anyone else? Have you ever noticed that slight twitching of the eyebrow or the miniscule curl upwards of the lip? I guess I'm good with these things. I just never voice what I see, especially when it comes to Hikaru. One-shot! No slash!


This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic. So I hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

Have you ever known something was wrong before anyone else? Have you ever noticed that slight twitching of the eyebrow or the miniscule curl upwards of the lip? I guess I'm good with these things. I just never voice what I see, especially when it comes to Hikaru.

My twin brother is my best friend. There's no other way to put it. Without him I don't know how I'd ever survive. He's not that observant though so I know he needs me too help with the little things. He's so closed off and maybe that's hypocritical because until a little while ago I was too. Maybe I still am, but I know I'm getting better.

I remember hearing a song long ago that said "You and me together, that's how it always should be. One without the other don't mean nothing to me, nothing to me," And that's exactly how it was for us all through school, that is before the infamous Host Club swept us up in the insanity. Still Hikaru and I shared everything from a bed, to friends; to birthday parties that we never wanted but our parents thought was a good idea. You either invited both of us somewhere or neither of us. That could partly be because you couldn't tell the difference. We were so in sync that it only made sense when we both took a liking to the same girl.

_Haruhi_

Everything about her was different. She wasn't someone who we could just pick apart. She wasn't an idiot like we thought the world was made up of. She could see the difference in us, the things that made us unique. No one had ever been able to tell at a glance if they didn't know what was our hair was parted that day. She was the one who made both of us rethink everything.

Haruhi had her own secrets too. She posed as a guy at school because she broke a rather expensive vase. Her family wasn't like all the other stuck-up aristocrats we saw. She'd gotten in on the first ever scholarship. I feel bad thinking about it. If she hadn't broken that vase would she have made female friends? Would she have fallen in love with a boy? Could she have been more normal and focused on her studies? Truth be told I'm glad she became one of us. She has helped each of the hosts in more ways than she knows.

_Karuizawa_

That's where I realized something big. I realized that I'm moving forward much faster than my brother. That's also when I realized that I love my brother more than anything. Not in a romantic sense but Hikaru and I will always have a deep connection. When we were younger we used to get called things behind our backs. I don't really think Hikaru heard them because if he did maybe he'd rethink the hand holding or the brotherly love act. Either way we never let it get to us and maybe that was part of the problem. We were outsiders in our own little world.

In Karuizawa we found Haruhi working at this cute little pension. She didn't know that we weren't allowed jobs and being that we all had evil minds we used that to our advantage. It was fun, especially watching the boss struggle. Kyouya didn't play and Hunny wasn't having much luck which meant that Mori would stay with him. Then Tamaki found the piano and Hikaru and I came up with a bit of a plan. I stood outside and chatted with Haruhi. We were supposed to use the brotherly love act but it wasn't supposed to happen that way. A vase dropped missing Haruhi by inches and I pushed her out of the way. A piece of shattered glass hit my cheek but it was nothing bad. Hikaru came over right away. Sure we may have hammed it up a bit but I could tell he was really worried especially when we talked about it later.

We did win and stayed the night at Pension Misuzu, although I didn't get the best sleep because I got pushed off the bed. I was a little sour towards Hikaru in the morning as we went down for breakfast but that all changed when some guy Haruhi used to know came. Apparently he used to have a crush on her too. I think we all tensed up at hearing this especially since I think we all secretly had hidden feelings for the girl. Hikaru acted the worst. He made some really rude comments and Haruhi actually slapped him. He'd yelled something about being friends asking if we were or weren't as if she could only be friends with a few people. Poor guy bolted up the stairs in embarrassment and anger. I was in shock but I knew I had to follow my twin to make sure he was okay.

"_That's some temper you got there. Aren't you a bit old for that?" _I remember making the statement. Hikaru was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands.

"_Don't pretend like you weren't upset too." _He looked over at me and I'd realized I was but there was definitely a difference. I could control my feelings. If I was hurt I didn't always show vulnerability.

"_Well maybe I was but I'm more rational than you." _I then sat down beside my brother and had kept going, "I don't think I've ever seen you act so selfishly before, like a little child. Haruhi was surprised."

"_Well I couldn't help it. I was really upset but I can't figure out why."_ I could.

"_Here's an idea why don't you go and apologize to Ari."_ In the end it hadn't been him that apologized. We switched clothing and I said sorry. Ari had been none the wiser and no one else would have either if Haruhi hadn't pointed it out. My brother just couldn't do it. I'd known it best to leave him. He needed to cool off and the best thing I could do was give him a bit of time.

I'd known what I had to, "_I don't think Hikaru's temper is going to let up anytime soon. He's no fun when he's like this,_" It was half true, _"So I've got a small favour to ask of you. How would you like to go out with me tomorrow on a date?"_

I think that when I'd said that I must have shocked everyone a little. What shocked them even more I think was when Haruhi had actually said yes. I hadn't told my brother until later. I don't think I ever actually mentioned that it was a date. The next day I had told Hikaru I planned to make everything out to Haruhi by taking her out but I'd managed to catch a cold. I'd then asked him if he could take her out and he'd agreed. I'd taken his hand and told him that he had to tell people how he felt. I could tell he was a little nervous but at the same time excited. They were subtle signs that I'd learned to pick up.

Pretending to be sick was a pretty good alibi if I do say so myself. The rest of the gang and I had followed them. I had really wanted to make sure my twin didn't do anything to hurt the girl. Tamaki was furious at me for a little while but I think he may have understood. I think they all knew that it was good for my brother.

Hikaru wanted to be acknowledged by Haruhi and he didn't know how. We'd grown up selfish and self centered because we were alone and Hikaru needed to learn how to treat people. I was worried. I'll admit that I was a little torn. I was so happy for my brother but at the same time it kind of hurt to see him grow up but it was a good kind of pain. I knew that we were going to grow apart but at the same time we were always going to hang on.

After the date Hikaru had told me the details and I couldn't help but laugh. They'd gotten ice cream but Tamaki interfered, not like they knew, they went shopping and even gotten me a little something as a "get well soon" present and then it had started to rain. Apparently he'd let his jealousy get the better of him. He didn't really tell me what had happened after but I knew it had brought the two closer. I'd smiled and nodded the whole time ignoring that aching feeling in my chest. Hikaru was moving on and growing up. I guess I should have been happy and I was but at the same time a chapter was over. I guess when one door closes another one opens and a new story begins. That all started that day in Karuizawa.

Have you ever known something was wrong before anyone else? Have you ever noticed that slight twitching of the eyebrow or the miniscule curl upwards of the lip? I guess I'm good with these things. I just never voice what I see, especially when it comes to Hikaru.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review and I'd love if you favourited it. I'd love to hear what you think and if I should do more of these.

The song Kaoru mentions is "If I Didn't Have You" from Monsters Inc. and the dialogue is taken from the English dub of the show. I don't own either.


End file.
